Hide and Seek, Ice Cream, and Executions
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: GhostKing and Sarah return to find the Sonic gang. Random chaos ensures. Mysteries enclosed along with a CrackFic-ish writing style mostly by Sarah. T to be safe because there are threats of execution by watermellon. Too bad there's no catagory labled, 'CrackFic.' For once in my life, Flames welcome. Supply Iblis with paper to burn.
1. Chapter 1: Hurray, Story!

** GhostKing's notes: This is sorta maybe a sequel to one of my stories, ****With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility. ****My friend, Sarah or annabethchase98 wrote mostly all of this. I did the ending. There is slight OC fluff. Like bunnies. Random things happen. There is kidnappings and random battles. There is an interrogation scene and threats of execution. Also involves Doctor Who. HURRAY READ NOW!**

"GHOSTKING! I HATE JELLY BEANS!" Sarah yelled as she made 5 bags of the candy appear for her friend. "MERRY NEW HANUKAH!"

"Sarah, calm down!" GhostKing said just before the doorbell rang.

"Oh, by the way, I sort of opened a portal to Mobius on my sugar rush...Merry new Hanukah...?" Sarah said before being smacked purple and blue.

"HEY GUYS! THE DOOR'S OPEN!" GhostKing yelled as she opened the door with her magical Author Powers.

"Awesome! Hey, girlfriend!" Sonic yelled as he rushed into the room.

"Ok, Sonic, I will grant you this, I like someone from Mobius, whose name starts with S and does NOT end in C." Sarah explained before whacking Sonic unconscious.

"Hey GhostKing! Hey Sarah! What's up?" Jet asked while he was walking into the living room, where Sonic was sprawled out on the floor.

"The sky is still up, Jet" GhostKing answered before Sarah had a chance to.

"And my boyfriend and I spilt up." Sarah said.

"So you're single?" Sonic asked as he came out of his coma.

"Yes, but I have already explained that I DON'T LIKE YOU, SONIC! I like someone else who's name just happens to start with S!"

"Really? Who would that be?" Silver asked impatiently.

"Well, since he would probably kill me, I will tell you later, Silver."

"When is later?" Silver asked, still very impatient.

"When he's drunk." GhostKing answered, as she clearly knew who her friend was speaking of.

"Oh, I know who it is now! Spoiler!" Silver yelled as the subject of conversation entered the room.

"Hey GhostKing, I thought you and Sarah closed the portal for good." Shadow said.

"I MISS MY DADDY!" Sarah exclaimed as she went off in a corner to cry.

"She keeps trying to find her dad, but the TARDIS has a Super Author Power Repel on it, so she can't get to it." GhostKing explained, as Sarah was unable to.

"Poor girl." Blaze said as she sat down on the sofa.

"Hey, who wants to watch Doctor Who?" Sarah randomly shot from where she was hiding to her seat on the couch by the remote.

When the episode was half way through, the TARDIS randomly appeared in the living room and the tenth Doctor stepped out.

"Miss me, Anna? I haven't been gone that long have I?" The Doctor exclaimed as Sarah ran into his open arms.

"Who's Anna?" Mephiles asked.

"You don't go by Anna, hon?" The Doctor asked Sarah, who by that point had almost pushed him all they way into the TARDIS library from her hugging.

"No, dad, I go by my first name...not my middle one..." Sarah explained to her dad.

"Oh, ok! Want to go with me Sarah? We'll be back before your show is done." The Doctor asked of his daughter.

"Sure, dad! Shadow, wanna come with?" Sarah said before following her dad and Shadow into the magical TARDIS.

They were gone for about two minutes, and Sarah came back a year older.

"Time travel confuses me." Silver stated.

"Everything confuses you." was Sarah and GhostKing's answer.

"So... Guess what we did!" Sarah said, very enthused.

"It was awesome!" Shadow answered before the stupid guesses could be made. "We saved 3 planets, 5 cities, and traveled 13 random places, and saw 1 companion through her journey with the Doctor! It was awesome!"

"Wow, Shadow... I don't think I've ever heard you say so much in one sentence!" Maria exclaimed, very proud of her friend.

"Oh! And we also disabled the Repel-er thingy so only I can find him with my AWESOME author powers. And my dad can throw a sweet birthday party!" Sarah said before nearly being killed by GhostKing because she was bragging. (SEE WHAT BRAGGING DOES, CHILDREN?)

"Hey wanna go to my house? Amy's out of town for the week, so she won't stop by and destroy us..." and Sonic began trailing off about something that has to do with Amy being a monster.

"That sounds great... Mainly cuz Amy's not there." Mephiles stated before Sarah magical pulled Evil Fang out of her pocket and threw him at Mephiles.

"Boys." She quietly muttered under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2: Random hide and seek games

**Chapter 2; Random Hide- and- Seek games**

** (WARNING: HORRIFIC HUMOR IN THIS CHAPTER, SONIC GETS SCARRED FOR LIFE)**

After watching creepy movies, like A Christmas Carol, at Sonic's house, they decided to run around and play hide and seek in the forest behind his house.

"One... Two... Three...NOT IT!" GhostKing, Sarah, Tails, Blaze, Sonic, Shadow, Mephiles, and Jet screamed at the same time, automatically making Silver 'it'. (Please notice: EGGMAN IS NOT THERE)

"One... Two... Fifteen... Twenty... Forty-Nine... 6045... The answer to life, the universe, and everything... PI... What comes next?" Silver said as he started counting.

"Um... Ok... Did you guys EVER learn how to count?" GhostKing asked, really getting worried.

"No, Tails is the only smart one." Mephiles answered her.

"_And suddenly, a light sweep of wind came over Silver, and suddenly, he was able to count in order without being distracted_..." Sarah narrated as the described happened.

"One... Two... Three..." and the game started.

Everyone ran and hid, and because Sonic could run the farthest, he ran to Eggman's house and hid in his yard where no one could find him.

Eventually, though, Eggman heard someone running in the yard. He reluctantly turned off the shower water, wrapped himself in a towel, and walked downstairs to chase him away.

"Get outta my yard!" He yelled, and as he reached to grab a shovel, his towel fell. Sonic jumped from the bush he was hiding in, not sure whether to laugh or scream, when Eggman came at him. Sonic ran all the way back to his house at the speed of sound only to find Silver still counting:

"99...100! Ready or not, here I come!" He yelled with Sonic right in front of him, screaming

"I'VE BEEN SCARRED FOR LIFE!" (Sorry for the horrific humor... I had this dream and I had to work it in some how.)

"Found you! You're it next." Silver replied to his friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Future warnings

**Chapter 3. Future Warnings**.

After the very scary game of Hide and Seek, the gang decided to go make fun of Eggman, because they can.

"You're so fat, you can't fit through your own doorway!" Mephiles screamed at a very shaken up and red Eggman.

"YOU'LL ALL BE SORRY!" Eggman screamed at them.

"When you've wasted away, dead and alone?" GhostKing asked before Eggman slammed the door in their faces, wondering why he hadn't done so before.

"You can bet I'll be back for revenge!" Eggman yelled through the slammed door.

"Well, that was fun! What do you wanna do now?" Sonic asked quickly, very frightened for what was to come.

"Well, um, really good authors can see into the future!" GhostKing stated. "We can have a guessing game and Sarah can tell us what is really going to happen so many years from now!"

"That sounds awesome!" Silver exclaimed. "In two years from now, am I going to have my dream car?"

"Is your dream car blue and pointy?" Sarah asked Silver after thinking about it for a while.

"What? He's going to be riding me?" Sonic screamed and ran to his house.

"Hey, who am I going to marry?" Mephiles asked Sarah as they walked up to GhostKing's house.

"Um..." Sarah said "I don't think you want to know that right now..."

'_GHOSTKING? CAN YOU HEAR ME_?' Sarah thought to GhostKing. _'AUTHORS CAN TELAPATHICALLY SPEAK TO EACH OTHER_!'

'_AWESOME_!' GhostKing thought _'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL MEPHILES WHO HE IS GOING TO MARRY_?'

_'BECAUSE...HE'S GOING TO MARRY YOU... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME_!' Sarah urgently thought to her friend before GhostKing walked up to and nearly killed Mephiles.

"You know, even if you killed him, I could bring him back to life. Sarah simply stated before almost dying. (BRAGGING HURTS CHILDREN!)

"I want a divorce!" GhostKing yelled at Mephiles.

"What?" He asked, majorly confused.

". .. Never-mind." GhostKing growled.

Then, from out of nowhere, Evil Fang jumped up and bit Silver and refused to let go. **(Evil Fang is GhostKing's OC Chao. Name fits him.)**

"AAAAGH! THE PAIN!" He screamed and threw Evil Fang at Sarah who made a bucket of apples appear.

"Is that better, little guy?" Sarah asked Evil Fang as he smiled widely up at her.

"Why are you the only one who can make him happy?" Jet asked, secretly wishing he could make the fluffy thing happy.

"I'm not sure... Maybe because I'm awesome." Sarah replied.

"You have to admit, she's right." Silver followed with.

"SILVER! I do not like you so STOP trying to win me over by agreeing with me!" Sarah yelled very loudly at the idiot, which is what she calls him under her breath.

"Yes, I get that, but why don't you tell the guy you like that you like him?" Silver asked.

"YOU DON'T JUST WALK UP AND SAY Hey guess what, I like you!" GhostKing screamed so Sarah wouldn't have to, as she was busy explaining to Jet that he couldn't tell Shadow that she liked him.

10 minutes later, they arrived at Sonic's house to hear major screaming, which in response to, they all ran into the house and located Sonic hiding in a corner, yelling because he received a message on his machine that Amy was coming home tonight.

"NOOOOOO!" Jet screamed. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"We are not going to die!" GhostKing yelled back.

"Sonic! I'm home!" Amy said as she walked through the open door.

"And the horror begins..." Sonic stated.


	4. Chapter 4: Amy's back

**Chapter 4. Amy's Back...**

"This is worse than I could have ever predicted."

GhostKing muttered as Sonic went rocketing past her for the 3,738,274 time in ten seconds. Eventually Sarah grabbed his arm and screamed,

"DUDE! YOU'RE RUNNING IN CIRCLES!IF YOU WANT TO GET AWAY FROM HER, RUN IN ONE DIRECTION. AND DON'T STOP!"

Sonic took that advice... But ended up running around the world 4,729,374 times in ten seconds.

While that was going on Mephiles found some flowers...

"Um, Sarah..." Mephiles said slowly.

"What's up?" Sarah asked.

"Will you give these to GhostKing?" He asked of her.

"Um, sure but I won't tell her they're from you, that way she won't kill you..." Sarah said as she went to go put the flowers in GhostKing's room.

After that occasion, they played video games for five hours. They all decided to cream Mario at Super Smash Bros. They also destroyed Sonic.

"THATS NOT FAIR!" Sonic screamed at the TV, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Relax! It's not Silver's fault that he's good at killing you." Blaze said. "Oh wait... That sounded weird..."

"SARAH?" GhostKing yelled from the upstairs balcony that over looked the living room.

"Huh?" She yelled back.

"Could you get up here now?" GhostKing asked her.

"Sure." Sarah answered.

After she walked up the flight of stairs, GhostKing walked her to her bedroom that was clearly marked on the door: LORDOFTHEGHOSTKING28.

"Would you like to explain to me why there are three flowers here, all addressed to you, all from different people?" GhostKing asked Sarah.


	5. Chapter 5: Mystery of the flowers

**Chapter 5. The Mystery of the Flowers**

"Honestly, I have no idea." Sarah muttered, looking amazed at the vast array of flowers in her room. "I must have three secret admirers who somehow thought that your room was mine..."

GhostKing glanced behind her, where she was certain that she heard a shout of, "YEAH, TAKE A HINT!"

"_Wunderbar_. GhostKing, open the door... I think we found my admirers." Sarah said.

Standing there awkwardly were Sonic, Silver and Mephiles, all three of them shooting death glares at each other for some reason.

"Ok, this is very not weird..." Sarah muttered.

"Um... Hi Sarah... Hi GhostKing..." Mephiles quietly muttered.

"Hi." GhostKing muttered back. "What are you doing?"

"Um, seeing how fast it would take you guys to discover that we all like Sarah..." Silver muttered, answering her question.

"Yeah, she's pretty." Sonic said, turning a slight pink.

"Haha... Pink and blue make purple!" Sarah said, commenting on the color of his face.

"..." Sonic said, looking very embarrassed.

"Sarah, want to go out?" Silver asked, looking really scared, like he expected her to bite his head off or something.

"Um... Sorry... I don't date right now..." Sarah said without hesitation.

"Awwww..." Silver's ears drooped and his eyes watered up.

"It's ok, Silver." GhostKing rolled her eyes.

Silver ran at her and threw his arms around her waist and refused to let go.

"Ok... That was very not weird..." Sarah muttered.

"Um, yeah..." GhostKing muttered.

Then Mephiles spoke up: "Why don't you date?" He sounded kinda depressed that she doesn't.

"Um... Its complicated... And right now, I have a crush on my invisible friend from my book..." Sarah answered, saying anything she could to let him down gently.

"Good for you. At least you don't have a poor, socially abused hedgehog refusing to let you go." GhostKing muttered.

Silver started bawling.

"It's ok." GhostKing said awkwardly, trying to push him away.

At that, Sarah nearly died laughing, then she helped her friend get Silver off, who, in response, turned and hugged her.

"Poor guy." Everyone said at the same time.

"I love you." Silver squeaked. "I love you."

"That's nice." Sarah muttered, looking annoyed.

"Awkward." Mephiles said awkwardly.

"Uhuh..." And Sarah tried to walk over and punch him in the face, but she couldn't, so instead she tried comforting Silver, who just cried harder when she talked to him. "Oh, Silver! You want some chocolate? I've got some in my room... Just a sec..." She walked out and across the hall to find the chocolate that she hides in her sock drawer. "Oh my gosh!" She screamed as she turned to face her bed and found a box of Hershey Pot Of Gold chocolates addressed to her. "GhostKing! Get in here! Alone!"

"What is it?"

"A very weird probablem I need you to help me solve... Also I think everyone else would try to eat the chocolate."

GhostKing ran into her room because she heard the word 'chocolate' and devoured everything in the box, because she was a chocoholic. Also she liked sugar.

"I hate you. Those where evidence!" Sarah screamed in her face.

"I am... NOT sorry. Whoever got you those, has really good taste." GhostKing told her.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, just say to the entire group of people out there that you enjoyed the chocolates and DEMAND MORE OR YOU WILL SLIT EVERYONE'S THROATS."

"Jeez, violence," Sarah backed away slowly because GhostKing was entering one of her dangerous sugar rushes. "I don't think I will do that... But I will approach each person for questioning... Hehehe..."

GhostKing's eyes started crossing. "Yeah, do that!"

** XxXxXxXx**

"So... What do you know about Hershey's milk chocolate?" Sarah asked evilly.

"It's good?" Silver squeaked.

Sarah had tied him to a chair and set a bright lamp up over his head. I looked like a typical question the prisoner scene.

"They're good, you say?"

Silver nodded quickly, a little creeped out.

"If you liked someone, would you get them for them?" GhostKing asked.

"YOU GUYS ARE CREEPS!" and with that, Silver ran out screaming.

"Well, that crosses him out..." Sarah said and crossed his name off of a list of people.

"How did he run out of the room while he was tied to a chair?" GhostKing asked.

"I don't know... DON'T QUESTION THE FACTS!" Sarah replied.

She went out into the hall and dragged Mephiles in and found a new chair and tied him to it with a rope of socks.

"I hope these are washed." He muttered.

"Nope, they're UNWASHED GYM SOCKS!" GhostKing Laughed hysterically.

"NOOO, I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST LET ME GO!" Mephiles screamed.

Outside the door, Sonic cast a worried glance at Shadow, who was just randomly there.

"No one old me they were going to torture he info out of us."

He cast a glance at Silver, who was still tied to a chair but trying in vain to bite his way out.

"Here." Shadow walked over and undid Silver's knots.

"Whoa, what happened? Did Maria change your ways or something?" Sonic asked, concerned for his friend.

"No, not Maria." Shadow answered and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Shut up or I'll execute you!

** Chapter 6. shut up or I'll execute you**

"NOOOOO!" Mephiles screamed.

"Mephiles, shut up!" Sarah growled.

Mephiles shut up.

"Now... Who gave Sarah the yummy chocolates!" GhostKing demanded.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Mephiles screamed, hopeful that this horrific moment would end quickly, either by his death, or being let free of the uncleansed socks.

"All right then... Your mission is to find out... And bring him to us to be executed." Sarah said, whipping out a large and shiny axe.

"Um, Sarah... I think execution is a little harsh... After all, they were good, and not poisoned!" GhostKing said, worried her friend would actually kill whoever left the candy.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL EXECUTE YOU!" Sarah yelled back in response after letting Mephiles go free.

GhostKing ran out of the room to find Sonic waiting next in line.

"Listen, I don't know if you sent her those chocolates, but someone better fess up quick!" She said before running away.

"Ok..." Sonic said quite scared as he entered the room, because if anything could scare GhostKing, it must be pure evil.

"Hello?" Sonic called out into the black, dark, and eerily quiet room. Out of nowhere, a chair appeared, and Sonic blacked out.

** XxXxXxXx**

When Sonic came to, he was tied to the chair with a white rope that smelled oddly of socks. He was also tied down with a glowing purple band that forbade him to run. Painfully slowly, a figure of what Sonic could guess was Sarah walk out of the black, and into the light.

"Now, we could do this the easy way," She said in a sweet and polite tone that quickly turned evil, "Or the hard way."

Sonic fainted again.

** XxXxXxXx**

Eventually, he woke from his slumber, still tied to the chair, to find Sarah sitting on the table, a dangerous looking knife sitting next to her.

"It's about time you woke. There's a line of about six people outside that door, waiting to be questioned." At this, she jumped down from the table, pulled a chair out from under it and sat in front of Sonic so that her eyes where level with his.

"Now, I'm just about as tired of this as everyone else. Please tell me everything you know, and I'll let you walk away peacefully." She said, about as gently and calmly as she could be.

"Well," Sonic started, "I know that I left you some flowers, mistakenly in GhostKing's room. While I was getting the flowers, I noticed that Shadow and Maria and Jet walking into a candy Shoppe. At the time, I just figured Maria and Shadow went to keep Jet from having too much sugar, but earlier, Shadow was acting all soft and stuff, and he claimed it had nothing to do with Maria."

She just sat there in shock a moment. Then, after what seemed like hours, she finally spoke, and she said, "Thanks, here, you're free to go." She lifted her hand, and the ropes disappeared. Sonic slowly walked out of the room, leaving Sarah in her shocked state.

That was about when Jet came rocketing into the room with a crazed look on his face. Obviously Shadow and Maria didn't succeed in keeping him away from the sugar.

"YO WASSUP DAWG!"

Sarah sort of sat there for a few seconds.

"YA KNOW I JUST ATE AN ENTIRE TWNETY POUNDS OF THAT PIXIE STIX STUFF?"

"Yeah, I sort of figured." Sarah sighed.

Jet passed out and Sarah tied him to the chair, waiting for him to wake up before she could interrogate him.

** XxXxXxXx**

"I'M SORRY! LET ME GO!" Jet wailed before Sarah could even start with the questions.

"Its ok, Jet! Calm down! I just have some questions for you..." Sarah started before Jet screamed wanting to be let go.

"Ok, one question, did you buy a box of chocolates shaped like a heart?" Sarah asked.

"NOOOOOO! Why would I by you a box of chocolates? You're weird!" Jet answered and Sarah took his ropes off, and he ran out of the room screaming.

Sarah walked out and called down the balcony: "GHOSTKING? Come here! Meet me in the confrontation room!"

"What is it?" GhostKing asked once she entered the room.

"We need to somehow capture Shadow before he figures out we're onto him." Sarah said, finally voicing aloud her evil plan.

"Right. Just how are we suppost to do that?" GhostKing asked.

"Easy. I lure him somewhere and you tackle him like some sort of football player or something. Easy as pie." Sarah said, proud of her careful planning.

"Ok... That's not very logical." GhostKing said, criticizing her friend's plan. "Why don't we just confront him?"

"Because he'll skin us alive! Have you ever been around that guy long enough!" Sarah said loudly. "And besides, Maria said he's sort of edgy around topics like ' liking people' and he might kill me so I want you there to die painfully with me." Sarah said extremely fast.

"I... What?" GhostKing gave her a confused look. "Let's just get another box of chocolates, put them on his bed and write a note saying: I like you too? What's so tough about that?"

"You know, that's a good idea... I'll write the note, you go buy chocolates, but DO NOT EAT THEM!" Sarah said as she made pen and paper appear in thin air.

"In that case, I'll buy two boxes." GhostKing said evilly, leaving the room.

**~~~~TIME PASSES~~~~**

When GhostKing got back, Sarah was waiting for her in her room.

"WHERE WERE YOU? Did you get the chocolates?" She asked, eager to give the chocolates to him.

"Yes, here, I got you a box too, to pay off for the ones from Shadow..." GhostKing said, handing her three boxes of chocolate, one of them empty. "I also decided I deserved some love."

"Ok..." Sarah said and she attached the not to the box, and she teleported the box into the living room then she ate her box.

Ten minuets later they came out of Sarah's room to hear this...

"GIMMIE THAT CHOCOLATE!"

"NOOOO IT'S MINE! SARAH LOVES ME!"

"SHE HATES YOU!"

"NOOOO SHE ONLY LOOKS AT YOU FUNNY AND YOU THINK SHE LOVES YOU!"

"NOOOO!"

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!"

Sarah poked her head around the door to see Sonic crying his eyes out while Jet stole the box of chocolates and ate them all. GhostKing facpalmed.

"GUYS! GIVE IT! IT ISN'T FOR EITHER OF YOU!" Sarah screamed at them. "GIVE IT BACK!" She took it, just as they were about to open the box. She magically replenished the chocolate, ran up to her room, wrote 'Shadow' on the note, and then left it outside on the front porch, where he was last seen being antisocial.

"I think we should watch that box until the second he shows up." GhostKing suggested.

"I agree with you there." Sarah said, and she went to hide behind the wall when she saw him coming.

Shadow took one look at the box, picked it up, read the note...

... And chucked it in a nearby garbage can.

Sarah sat there, looking so rejected that the gods cried.

"Hi, GhostKing." Shadow said before entering the house.

In a flash, Sarah teleported from there to her room, and she shut the door and locked it. She walked around for a minute, then she blared the rock music so loudly to try to forget everything. She laid down on the bed, and gently started crying when GhostKing walked in, using her author powers to open the door.

"Sarah, he said hi to me and then went and beat everyone up inside the house, including me."

Sarah glanced at her friend, who was now sporting a sweet looking black eye.

"You do know that Shadow has next to zero emotions, right? It probably took all of his emotion from the next ten years for him to send you chocolates."

"I know... Its just... He threw them away! Shut the door..." Sarah replied, and when she shut the door the gently started crying, not afraid to do so in front of her friend. "I really like him, he could've just showed a LITTLE emotion."

"Sarah, number one; you can't marry a hedgehog, and number two; he DID enjoy the chocolates."

GhostKing opened some sort of portal thing, and they both saw Shadow's shoes sticking out of he trash can while he devoured the chocolates.

Sarah looked about ready to throw a party. "YES! HE LIKES ME! GHOSTKING HE LIKES ME!" Sarah yelled with a huge grin on her face. "Do you think he will ask me out?"

"Sarah, no! Need I explain that you can't really go out with him because the reviewers will hate us forever?" GhostKing facepalmed.

":D." Sarah said anyway. "I'm gonna go ask him out." and she walked out the door to find her not-so-secret crush.

"Oh, crap. StarClan help us all..." GhostKing began to devise a plan...

** XxXxXxXx**

"Hey, Sarah, what's up?" Shadow asked as a very red looking Sarah approached.

"Oh, nothing much, did you like the chocolates?" She asked, smiling largely.

"What? How do you know I ate those?" Shadow asked, clearly panicking.

"I'm sort of this awesome crazy author, who can see anything if she so wishes." Sarah answered.

"Um...In that case..."

"NO! NOT LIKE THAT!" Sarah screamed.

"Ok..." Shadow said, and for some odd reason that Sonic, who was watching, couldn't understand. Sonic saw Shadow whisper something and then back away to see a huge smile on Sarah face as she said "Yes" to what ever it was he asked.

"Hmmm... Maybe he asked if she likes ice cream..." Sonic got distracted by something shiny and forgot about the incident. "SHINY!"

Then Shadow smiled and walked off to go hide in some other room, leaving a very happy Sarah, who eventually unfroze from her spot and went to find GhostKing.

"GHOSTKING!" She yelled, running through the halls.

Meanwhile, unknown to her at the time, GhostKing was plotting. With their _enemy_!

"...And now she wants to go out with him." GhostKing finished telling her tale to her accomplice.

"What does this have to do with me?" Eggman asked, confused.

"Everything. If we don't fix this, we're all doomed to die."

"Sounds important. What do I get out of this?"

"Ummm..." GhostKing thought for a second. "A lifetime supply of ice cream."

"OK I'M IN!"

"All right, good. Now we need a plan…"


	7. Chapter 7: The plan backfires

** CHAPTER 7 the plan backfires**

Upon returning to the house later that night, GhostKing found everyone playing random video games. It was really loud.

"I GOT A SNIPER RIFLE!"

"NOOOO!"

"I has a cookie,"

"BW HA HA AH AHA HA! DIE!"

"NOOOO!"

"It's a good cookie,"

"COME AT ME, BRO!"

"NOOOO! I mean…OK! DIE!"

"This cookie is utterly _AMAZING_!"

"PISTOL!"

"NOOOO!"

"I'm half-done with my cookie,"

"GUYS!" GhostKing screamed really quite loudly, scaring everyone enough to put the game in pause. Silver kept eating his cookie.

"Where's Sarah?" the Author asked. "And now that I think about it…Shadow?"

"I dunno. Probably being antisocial somewhere." Sonic shrugged, resuming the game again. "I SNIPE YOU!"

"NOOOO!"

"It's a chocolate chip cookie,"

GhostKing rolled her eyes and went back outside. Maybe they were in the front yard, making grass angels out of the overly long grass GhostKing never had time to mow because she's lazy.

Just as she was about ready to round the corner of the house, she heard a voice. And being the snoop she is, she hid in the bushes.

"So yeah…I like Olive Garden. They have good breadsticks. But I usually don't go there because last time I was there I set a table on fire. Long story, but the manager doesn't like me anymore," Sarah was rambling on. "But it's worth it. They have good food."

There was a very long and awkward silence and GhostKing began to suspect that Sarah was talking to her. Or maybe herself. It was hard telling. She always talked to herself.

"I…I like ice cream," Shadow said lamely.

"Ice cream's good too." Sarah agreed.

GhostKing rolled her eyes. This was going to be a while. She might throw up.

"So I've dated a couple guys before…they were bums. Except one. He's my brother…another long story. Anyway, they were all lame and didn't play Call of Duty. What guy doesn't play that game? Ok, well, anyway…I dumped them because they were cheap, but I can tell that you're different."

"Really, Sarah. I'm a hedgehog."

"Yeah, that's the main reason."

GhostKing snickered to herself, nearly snorting. Luckily, the two nearby didn't hear her.

"But anyway, you like depressing music too, right? And being alone? And things like that?"

"Most of the time,"

"Ok, good, Just checking. Have you ever played Halo? Halo is awesome. GhostKing made me play it once, and I sort of liked it. But the blood splattered the walls too much and it colored my entire base red. That creeped me out."

Awkward silence.

"Sarah, I have to tell you something…"

"And there was this flying plane thing and it kept shooting me with plasma beams. GhostKing said it was a Banshee, but it was a noob's main weapon, because it's the easiest and most deadly to use…."

"Sarah…"

"So I shot the guy out of it and he died on me, which was very creepy. But on the bright side, I got a free pistol!"

"Sarah, this isn't going to work!" Shadow shouted.

Emotional silence.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked slowly and sadly.

"The only reason Maria is alive is because of GhostKing, you and the stupid CrackFics of screwing up of Time and Space. If GhostKing didn't cause the rift…Maria would still be dead. Everyone I've ever known and loved would be dead. I'm afraid to like you because if I do…something might happen. That's the last thing I ever want to happen to you."

Total, complete silence. It was so quiet, GhostKing could hear the people inside partying because they got a lightsaber or something.

"But…if anything happens to me…GhostKing can…" Sarah trailed off.

"Even in a CrackFic, bringing two people back from the dead at once is off limits. And eventually Maria will cease to exist. She's here because of your power…if something was to happen to you…I'd lose both of you."

GhostKing sighed softly, mostly out of relief. But that relief was quickly replaced by panic as she realized something sort of important.

She burst out of the bush, covered in tree parts. "Ok, this is probably a very emotional state for you two, but we're sort of in trouble!"

"What?" Sarah looked shocked. "Did you hear us talking?"

"No…not really…sort of…maybe…OK, YES!" GhostKing cowered from her evil friend's gaze. "But this is important! I totally disagreed with you and Shadow marrying and stuff, so I went to-"

"MARRYING?" Sarah screamed. "WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT MARRAGE?"

"Ok, well, DATING! Anyway, I disapprove. So I went to-"

"STAY OUT OF MY DATING LIFE!" Sarah screamed, taking a giant axe out of nowhere. "I SHOULD HAVE EXECUTED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"

"WAIT! HEAR ME OUT!" GhostKing hid in the bush again. "I disapproved of this dating crap, so I went to-"

There was a loud explosion. A huge robot dropped from the sky and grabbed Shadow in its fist and took off again before anyone could do anything. Sarah's mouth fell open.

"….I disapproved of this dating crap so I went to Eggman to help devise a plan." GhostKing finally finished, but it sort of was too late now.

Sarah could only facepalm and cry and swear and beat the crap out of her friend with a hammer.

** XxXxXxXx**

"DUDE! INCOMING BANSHEE!"

"NOOOO!"

"Mountain Dew is good,"

"THAT CHEATING NOOB HAS OUR FLAG!"

"NOOOO!"

"I just drank six gallons!"

GhostKing pulled Sarah into the house and whistled so loudly the power blinked.

"OK, EVERYONE! LISTEN UP! I'M A MORON, SO WE HAVE TO GO AND BEAT EGGMAN UP A TON BECAUSE HE KIDNAPPED SHADOW AND IF WE DON'T THINGS COULD GET REALLY WEIRD BECAUSE I SAID SO AND SARAH WILL EXECUTE US ALL WITH A SPORK!"

Silver's seventh gallon of Mountain Dew spilled over the floor and he went into shock, mostly because of how much sugar he had consumed in about 26.43 minuets. Sonic turned off the X-Box and kicked everyone off the couch.

"_FOR NAAAARNIA!_"

**XxXxXxXx**


	8. Chapter 8: Thank Chaos it's the ending!

** CHAPTER 8**

"Ok, so the plan is to get in, beat him up, get Shadow, find some food, and leave, right?" Silver asked excitedly.

"We also have to get more Mountain Dew because you drank it all, but yes, that's the plan." Mephiles said.

"Ok, remember, everyone! Think 'Halo'! Capture the flag! Move out; and watch for Banshees!" Jet advised, trying and failing to pick up a giant rocket launcher thing bigger than himself that was just randomly there.

"Let's go with smaller weapons." GhostKing revved a chainsaw and tested her flamethrower out on a tree, where it burned to a potato chip.

"Right. Let's go!"

The group stormed Eggman's base, beating up robots and crap with frying pans, chainsaws, flamethrowers, swords, machine guns, knives of all sizes, the Force, and other random weapons that looked really scary. Before long they got to the main control room.

"That was quick." Shadow growled from where he was tied to a pillar.

"Yeah, we're just awesome like that." Sonic almost shot himself in the kneecap.

Then Eggman walked in. "Oh, man, all of you…" He trailed off as he caught sight of the frying pans, chainsaws, flamethrowers, swords, machine guns, knives of all sizes, and other random weapons that looked really scary. He ran away screaming about how GhostKing is a rip-off and a lifetime of ice cream isn't worth it if the owner of the lifetime supply is dead.

"Erm…ok, anyway…" Maria cut Shadow free.

"Let's get out of here." Sarah decided.

** XxXxXxXx**

"OMG A CAR!"

"NOOOO!"

"I like cheese,"

"OMG A GRENADE!"

"NOOOO!"

"I ate the cheese,"

"OMG A HEALTH PACK!"

"NOOOO!"

"That was expired cheese,"

"OMG, EWWW SILVER THAT'S GROSS!"

"NOOOO!...and yes, that's gross. I DIED AGAIN!"

"I have a Nutter Butter,"

GhostKing rolled her eyes and continued playing the random war game. Sarah smiled and unloaded a gun into some guy's head, making Jet yell again.

"NOOOO!"

"Nothing beats this, right?" Sarah asked.

"What, playing a violent war game with a random assortment of psycho people? You're right…couldn't get better." Shadow snickered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"NOOOO!"

"That Nutter Butter had peanut butter in it,"

"Really. You don't say." Blaze sighed.

** XxXxXxXx**

** And thus ends another random thing. WITH A HAPPY ENDING! HURRAY! This is dumb, I know. Yey.**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
